


Too nice

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Dumplin' (2018), Dumplin'(Netflix) (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Sometimes Hannah wants to shout at Millie really bad. She wants to tell her she shouldn't let those stupid kids to make fun of her. How can someone be so damn nice all the time?





	Too nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write something like this but they are so cute together all the time :)
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.

Sometimes Hannah wants to shout at Millie really bad. She wants to tell her she shouldn't let those stupid kids make fun of her. How can someone be so damn nice all the time? How can she smile when people make fun of her? Hannah doesn't understand her and sometimes she just wants to make her react. However, Millie always remains polite and nice when people try to be cruel to her.

"I could beat those guys if you want." Hanna proposes that day.

"Why would you do that?" Millie looks at her with surprise and a beautiful smile.

"Because they made fun of you."

"Leave them be." Millie laughs briefly, it is not a happy laugh but it is now sad either. Hannah is mesmerized for one second by her. She feels like a warm ray of sunshine and Hannah enjoys the peaceful feeling spreading through his body. "They don't deserve your attention." Now she is smiling and she looks so happy. Hannah would do anything to protect her even beat the shit out of those dickheads.

"I could do though. They should be nicer with you..."

"Forget about them." Millie cuts her gently and grabs his hand. "The moment you pay attention to them and get mad, it's the moment they win."

Hannah wants to say something back and call them assholes and tell her how beautiful and amazing she is. Hannah doesn't know what those dudes deserve but she is certain about what Millie deserve.

"You're too nice."

"I don't think so."

"And too good." Millie laughs again and this time it is honest. "I mean it." Hannah squeezes Millie's hand. She means it.

"You're too nice too." She is not but Hannah is not going to contradict her, she looks so happy at that moment...

Hannah laughs with her, even Millie has to know that is a lie, a kind and nice lie but a lie nonetheless. "You're nice to me." She adds.

"Well, it's impossible not to be nice to you Millie Mitchellchuck." Hannah tilts her head till it rests on Millie's shoulder. Hannah enjoys the moment and asks herself how she can be so lucky. She thanks Willowdean for signing that beauty pageant because another way she wouldn't have had the chance to know Millie. "Even when you're so infuriatingly nice."

They move, they have to meet Willowdean whose shift must be about to end. They are going to take her to their special place.

"Do you think he will like it?"

"I guess...the guy doesn't look like an idiot and DUMPLING likes him so that must mean something."

"I hope so." Millie is really excited. She wants everybody to be happy which means that probably she has been praying for them. However, she looks back for one second with sad eyes; Hannah knows where she is looking at those idiots. Millie never says anything back or tries to defend herself because she is simply too good to hurt anyone, but Hannah guesses sometimes she must want to.

"I could beat those idiots if you want." She proposes again even though she knows what Millie will say next. "With my incredible karate moves." Hannah makes some fast moves with his arms and hands. "My body is a mortal weapon." She jokes.

"Of course it is but it's not necessary."

Hannah shrugs and keeps walking by her side. Millie can be so complicated for her since she is not used to be around to someone like her.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being so considerate." Hannah is going to ask what she means but the words die in her tongue when she feels Millie's lips on her cheek giving her a quick kiss that follows with a shy laugh and a blush. The first thing Hannah does when she can react again is taking her arm with a bride smile on her face.

Millie is right about forgetting the stupid guys; there is someone next to her who deserves all her attention right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I this is all, I hope you enjoy this little piece of work.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed! :D
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
